Smurfette's house
Smurfette's house is the center location of Smurfette's activites in both the comic books and the cartoon show. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories It is the center location of Smurfette's activities in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is her own personal residence which the Smurfs have set up for her when she first came into the village, and sometime after she became a real Smurf it was renovated to her personal preferences. She usually has a garden growing outside her own house with various types of flowers, including roses which Vanity at one time clipped because he needed them for a formula from The Great Book Of Answers for a wrinkle-removing formula. During the time that Smurfette initially owned a genie named Ghinelle, her house was temporarily replaced with an ornate castle. Because it is her private residence, only female Smurfs as well as female guests of the village are allowed to stay with her overnight with the exception of Baby Smurf, whom she watches over from time to time. Shortly after Empath and Smurfette's wedding, her house was renovated again to become the couple's new permanent residence as Empath's own house was given over to Polaris Psyche as his own private living quarters. After Smurfette's death, Empath converted her house into a greenhouse to honor her memory with and he moved elsewhere. Glovey Stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Smurfette shares her home with Glovey since he was considered homeless. Baby Smurf is known for living in Smurfette's house since she is his mother figure. Angelo Smurf lives in Smurfette's house in his Baby years since he is the son of Smurfette. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories It is Smurfette's private residence which is the location of all her activities, she only allows female Smurfs or female guests of the village to stay overnight with the exception of Oracle Smurf, whom she watches over from time to time. The original layout of the house was that the lower level was the living quarters along with an attached bathroom; and the upper level was the bedroom which was modified to suit her own preferences. Soon after her marriage to Hero, her house was renovated to become the couple's new residence, becoming the future home of their family when their child Miracle Smurfette was born, as Hero's own house was given over to his daughter Saviour as her and Oracle's own private residence. Every now and then, Miracle would host a "girls only" sleepover for her friends, but with permission from her parents. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, Smurfette takes pride in her home and its appearance. She tends to the gardens surrounding the front and likes to hold activities that are open to every Smurf, such as tea parties. She tends to keep at least one window open unless engaging in a private activity, such as writing in her diary, dressing herself, or getting ready for bed. Category:Locations Category:Smurf Village locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Personal residences Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf locations Category:Glovey Smurf Locations Category:Expanded Animated Universe locations Category:LD Stories locations